<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think about you and wonder by hanyolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470070">I think about you and wonder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyolo/pseuds/hanyolo'>hanyolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Parks and Recreation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, post harvest festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyolo/pseuds/hanyolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This sucks," Leslie says eventually. </p>
<p>"Yeah." He almost tells her that he wishes he could stay. But he doesn't because that would be weird and very, very forward. "I'll miss you," he settles on. </p>
<p>He doesn't make any promises to keep in touch because, in the end, he knows that would hurt them even more.</p>
<p>// an au where ben actually does leave after the harvest festival</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leslie Knope/Ben Wyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think about you and wonder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so I'm not sure if anyone is even here anymore but I found this on my laptop that I wrote like 5 years ago and, after rereading, decided it wasn't terrible so decided to share. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben and Chris are due to leave Pawnee the day after the Harvest Festival. On their last day, Leslie meets Ben for lunch at the wildflower mural like they have been doing every day for the last few months. Well, almost every day. Tuesdays and Thursdays are eternally reserved for Ann.</p>
<p>"You know," Ben says, fidgeting with the empty Tupperware tub on his lap, "I think I'll miss Pawnee."</p>
<p>They both finished their lunch a good two hours ago, but neither has made a move to leave. </p>
<p>Leslie grins at him. "I always said you'd learn to love it."</p>
<p>"Yeah. I just-" he trails off with a long sigh. This conversation is inevitable and neither of them knows what to say. Sure, they've discussed him leaving plenty of times - at the end of every EBTF meeting she had asked him when he would be going back to Indianapolis, he had made offhand comments about being on the road again, they had joked that he would never visit a town as special as Pawnee (well, she was probably being serious). But that was before he had been given a date. Then they had avoided the topic. </p>
<p>"This sucks," Leslie says eventually. </p>
<p>"Yeah." He almost tells her that he wishes he could stay. But he doesn't because that would be weird and very, very forward. "I'll miss you," he settles on. </p>
<p>"I'll miss you, too," she tells him. </p>
<p>They sit in a comfortable silence, taking in the moment. The way their shoulders touch when they sit beside each other even though there is plenty of room on the bench. The way his eyes crinkle at the sides when he smiles at her. The way he smells of aftershave and washing powder and <em>Ben</em>. (She has a sweatshirt of his that he had left after an all night Harry Potter marathon and he is not getting it back.)</p>
<p>"I need to get back to work," she says quietly. </p>
<p>He just nods, watches her as she walks away. He doesn't make any promises to keep in touch because, in the end, he knows that would hurt them even more. </p>
<p> <br/>Ben comes down to the Parks Department just before four. Everyone but Leslie is getting ready to leave. </p>
<p>"J-Shot," Tom greets him with a high five. "Got time for one last visit to the Snakehole? Tonight is Foxy Ladies Night."</p>
<p>Ben doesn't even want to know what that means. </p>
<p>"Sorry, Tom - I'm driving back to Indy tonight."</p>
<p>"Good," April says, glaring at him while Andy laughs.<br/> <br/>"She's so funny. Isn't she funny?" He turns to Ben, places his hands on his shoulders. "I love you, Ben. You were like a brother to me. And I know what it's like to have a brother because I have several."</p>
<p>Then Ben can't breathe, because Andy has engulfed him in a giant bear hug, his arms stuck to his sides as he worries his ribs might break. Andy finally lets him go. He takes a minute to get his breath back before saying goodbye to the others. Jerry tries to hug him, but he manages to turn it into a handshake instead; Donna does hug him; Tom gives him a weird, slimy handshake - seriously, what? - and Ron gives him a firm handshake, probably breaking most of his fingers. Possibly his hand, too. </p>
<p>"Good luck, son," he says gruffly. </p>
<p>April punches him in the arm. He figures it's the closest thing to affection he'll get from her. </p>
<p>Leslie is standing in the doorway of her office, watching Ben say goodbye to his friends. It's almost enough to make her ask him to stay. Then he is standing in front of her and she doesn't know what to do. </p>
<p>"I've really enjoyed working with you," he says softly. He hugs her and it's awkward because her coworkers are pretending not to look - she knows that they've always suspected something was going on between them - and she wants to cry even though she has no real reason to, but she hugs him back anyway, hides her face in the crook of his neck. </p>
<p>"Thank you, for everything," she murmurs into his ear.</p>
<p>Ben tightens his grip for a split second before pulling away. He stops in the doorway, turns around, gives her the dorkiest, most awkward wave. Then he is gone. </p>
<p>Leslie spends the rest of the day locked in her office listening to Sarah McLachlan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> <br/>The first few weeks without Ben are weird. Leslie keeps finding big gaps in the middle of her day where she has nothing to do because she would usually be with him. She eats lunch in her office - Tom feels bad and joins her a few times, but soon he is bored of her constant moping - or in the courtyard.  But never at the mural. More than once, she has found herself on her way to his office, or opening her email, to ask his opinion on something, to ask for advice, or just to chat. Towards the end of the harvest festival, they had stopped coming up with excuses to visit the other's office. She considers emailing him a few times, even has a draft saved on her computer, but chickens out every time. </p>
<p>Then she gets given the go ahead for the Winter Jamboree and finds herself too busy to miss him. He creeps into her head, however, at the Christmas tree lighting. She thinks of watching fireworks with him at the Harvest Festival, their joint project. She wishes she had gotten to ride the Ferris wheel with him. She sends him a short email, wishing him a merry Christmas. She would have sent a personal, handmade card but she doesn't know his address, or if he even has one. His reply is just as short. </p>
<p>She thinks of him on New Year's, when she has to kiss Ann because he's not there. And on her birthday, and on Martin Luther King Day. Especially on Presidents' Day. A day she usually spends watching as many presidential documentaries as possible is spent fantasizing about Ben being there with her, to celebrate their favorite holiday together. Fantasies where he had stayed in Pawnee to be with her, and almost picks up the phone to call him. </p>
<p>She meets a guy towards the end of February. More specifically, Ann sets her up with someone she knows because Leslie has apparently forgotten how to meet people outside of work. Their first date goes well: he doesn't take her for an MRI, he spends as much time listening as he does talking, and neither of them catch fire, so she agrees to see him again. </p>
<p>Before she knows it, it's Summer and they're nearing their six month anniversary. Leslie doesn't miss Ben anymore, not really, but it still feels like something is missing with Jason, and she just can't figure out what it is. Then she gets told she'll be putting on the Harvest Festival again this year, and it hits her. Jason is nice and he treats her well and he makes her feel good. But he doesn't make her feel like she can do anything, which isn't something she ever realised she was looking for in a man until Ben. Ben, who had been so instrumental in the planning of last years festival. Ben, who had gone above and beyond for Pawnee, for her. Ben, whose absence is becoming more and more noticeable with every budget meeting she attends, every meeting regarding the festival. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leslie receives an invite to an event thrown by the Mayor. It's notorious for being boring as hell but it's kind of a big deal, so she drives up to Indianapolis in order to buy a new outfit. Lady Place can only get a girl so far. She manages to find a sleek black dress that looks killer on her before heading to the nearest Starbucks to celebrate her success.</p>
<p>It's hot and packed - is the A/C even on? - but she's too hungry to even complain about the guy behind her standing too close. </p>
<p>"You know," a familiar voice says into her ear, "if you're looking for waffles, I know just the place."</p>
<p>Leslie spins around, right hand halfway raised in a fist (she may not  look it, but she can really hold her own in a fight), freezing when she sees Ben. Then she launches herself at him and hugs him. He laughs, hugs her back. </p>
<p>"Waffles?" he asks. She's positive her grin is just as wide as his. </p>
<p>"Yeah, let's go."</p>
<p>He takes her to a small cafe on the waterfront and it appears he's a regular because they know him by name. Leslie raises a questioning eyebrow at him and he just shrugs. </p>
<p>"I've been spending a lot of time in Indy," he tells her. "I think I'm gonna quit my job."</p>
<p>She almost tells him that she'll support him no matter what he decides . Then she realises it doesn't matter what she thinks and just asks why. </p>
<p>"I think it's time I settled down. Besides, I realised that I much prefer providing a service instead of a cut."</p>
<p>She smiles, cheeks flushed. "And you want to settle down here?"</p>
<p>"I don't know - it's a great city. But it doesn't feel like home."</p>
<p>She wants to ask if Pawnee ever felt like home, beg him to come back, but the waiter arrives with their waffles and she remembers how hungry she is. </p>
<p>"I mean, it's not J.J.'s," Ben says. "But it's pretty good."</p>
<p>That's probably the moment when Leslie starts to fall for him. Again.</p>
<p>The waffles aren't that good, but that doesn't stop her from ordering two hours worth of them. The wait staff here hadn't quite understood this request the way those in Pawnee do. Her and Ben are having a great time filling each other in on their lives, all that they've missed for the past couple of months. When she tells him about the Harvest Festival, he smiles warmly, tells her it'll be even better than last year. He tells her a story about Chris and his new girlfriend, and his impression of Chris makes her laugh harder than she has in a while. (It's not that Jason isn't funny, it's that Ben's funnier.)</p>
<p>Leslie finds herself wishing she could stay here with Ben forever - which she realises is actually kind of a dumb idea and if she were to be trapped in any establishment with Ben, obviously she'd want it to be J.J.'s, but she's just trying to make a point -when Ben glances at his watch. </p>
<p>"I should go." He sounds as disappointed as she feels. </p>
<p>"Do you have to?"</p>
<p>"I'm on my lunch break."</p>
<p>"It's four o'clock," she points out. She doesn't bother to remind him that it's Saturday so why is he even working because if she hadn't needed to go shopping she would probably be at City Hall right now. She suddenly remembers the last time they had eaten lunch together; they had sat for hours, talking, laughing. A lot like today, only this time, she makes him promise to keep in touch. </p>
<p>They pretend to trade numbers - neither has deleted the other from their contacts - before he hugs her. Then they realise that they are headed in the same direction. Leslie pretends she doesn't notice Ben's hand on the small of her back as they cross the road, and normally she would hate such a chivalrous display - she doesn't even let Jason open doors for her - but this is Ben and she misses him. Also, he once told her a story about his grandma teaching him how to be a gentleman, which somehow manages to make his chivalry cute. </p>
<p>He hugs her again when they part ways and, later that night, she gets a text from him. </p>
<p>
  <em>I never deleted your number.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
<p> <br/>So they start texting. Just a short conversation every few days, no big deal. He helps her out with Harvest Festival budgeting; she gives him career advice. He keeps her updated about Chris; she fills him in on the Parks Department. Every time he asks about Tom or Andy, even April, Leslie can swear she feels her heart growing three sizes because they were as much his friends as they are hers. Also, none of her previous boyfriends have really made any effort to get to know her friends and yeah, Ben's not her boyfriend, but the point is that he cares about her friends in a way that makes her want to cry. And possibly make out with him. Especially because she's pretty sure Jason tolerates them at best. <br/>Soon they are texting everyday and, despite being insanely busy with the Harvest Festival, Leslie always makes time for Ben. </p>
<p>She starts to see Jason less and less, telling herself that it's because she has so much going on. Eventually she decides to come clean and break up with him. She tells him that she had feelings for someone, a coworker, who moved away. That those feelings are still there even though it's been almost a year. </p>
<p>"I'm so sorry," she says tearfully. "I really like you, but-"</p>
<p>Jason is very understanding. "It's not your fault," he says. "I mean, I think we both knew this was never going to be anything serious."</p>
<p>He tells her she's great, kisses her forehead and leaves<br/>. <br/>Leslie's initial instinct is to phone Ben. </p>
<p>"I broke up with Jason," she tells him quietly. </p>
<p>"Oh-" He doesn't really know what to say. He had known she had been in a relationship but they purposely avoided talking about it. The way he would only tell her about dates he had been on had they been disastrous. "Do you wanna talk about it?"</p>
<p>"No," she sniffs. "Can we watch a movie?"</p>
<p>They watch Avatar: it's the closest thing to a rom-com that they both own on DVD. Leslie cries the whole way through and, even though he can't physically comfort her, it still feels as though he is there with her. She falls asleep to the sound of Ben breathing over the phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leslie meets Ann for lunch the next day and instantly feels guilty for phoning Ben instead of her best friend. </p>
<p>"I broke up with Jason," Leslie finally says during desert (the first two courses of her lunch had also been waffles. Ann had only ordered a salad - which, gross).</p>
<p>"What? Why? You guys were so perfect for each other."</p>
<p>Leslie shrugs, takes a bite of her waffles, a sip of her caramel cream mocha. "I think, probably because I was cheating on him."</p>
<p>"What?" Ann exclaims, so loud that a few patrons turn to stare. They go straight back to their meals when they notice it's just Leslie. </p>
<p>"Emotionally, I mean."</p>
<p>"With who?"</p>
<p>She lets out a long sigh and turns her attention back to her waffles. "Ben," she mumbles. </p>
<p>"Oh, Leslie -" Ann - beautiful, sweet, perfect Ann - reaches out and takes her hand. "You're not over him? He left almost a year ago."</p>
<p>"Um, I ran into him last month. In Indianapolis, and we went for lunch and we've been texting ever since."</p>
<p>"Does he know you broke up with Jason?"</p>
<p>Leslie nods and admits that he had been the first person she had called. She doesn't tell her that he had spent the entire night on the phone with her, not even talking, just being there; it kind of feels too special a moment to share with anyone, even Ann.</p>
<p>"Does he know you broke up with Jason for him?"</p>
<p>"I didn't."</p>
<p>And she hadn't. Not really. She had broken up with Jason so as not to lead him on. What if he had assumed their relationship was more serious that it actually had been? Also, she really had felt like she was emotionally cheating. And, even though there is zero chance of anything ever happening between her and Ben, it would have been unfair to stay with Jason when she would never like him as much as he liked her, as much as he deserved. </p>
<p>"Leslie, you realise you just threw away your first real relationship on the off chance that a few texts between you and Ben would turn into something more?"</p>
<p>It has actually been a few dozen texts - a day - but Ann doesn't need to know that. </p>
<p>Leslie changes the subject because she knows her friend is right. Texting is easy. You have time to thing of a response and there are never any awkward silences. What if the chemistry that had been there between her and Ben has fizzled out? She doubts this, judging by their recent lunch date, but still. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she starts to phone him. Probably not what Ann had been hoping her words would inspire, but Ben doesn't seem to mind. </p>
<p>The first few times she phones him, she uses the excuse of needing help with the budget for the festival. Then, one night he calls her, just to chat, and all pretense goes out the window. They talk on the phone a few times a day - during their lunch hour, on the days she's not meeting Ann, she calls him from the wildflower mural and pretends he's there beside her; at night, they'll watch history channel documentaries or political biopics together; whenever either of them has had a stressful day at work and needs someone to talk them down, or just bitch at. </p>
<p>Ben calls her the night before the first day of the Harvest Festival to wish her luck.</p>
<p>"I wish I could make it down for the festival," he says. "But I'm swamped at work right now."</p>
<p>It feels like a punch to the gut and she can't help but feel relieved that she had never invited him, even though she had desperately wanted to. </p>
<p>"It's okay," she says quietly. "I'm going be really busy anyway. No time for socialising," she jokes half-heartedly. </p>
<p>He apologises one last time, she thanks him, hangs up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Other than a few texts here and there, they don't speak again until the final day of the festival.</p>
<p>Leslie is taking one last walk through the festival before it closes. The grounds are emptying out and she sent everyone from the Parks Department home early - they still have work the next day, after all. Ben had been right: this festival had been much better than last year's. Not even Jerry accidentally knocking over one of the stalls on his way out can dampen her mood. </p>
<p>("They were about to tear it down, anyway," she had reassured him as he stammered an apology.) </p>
<p>The Ferris wheel is loading up for it's last ride and Leslie is really considering just sucking it up and going on by herself because who cares? This is my festival and I want to see it from above when -</p>
<p>"Wanna ride the Ferris wheel with me?"</p>
<p>"Ben?" Before she even has a chance to question why he is here, he is ushering her onto the Ferris wheel. </p>
<p>"Did you really think I'd miss this?" He answers her unasked question, smiling as she gapes at him. He nudges her shoulder, jerks his head. "Look at what you did."</p>
<p>So she does, and it's amazing and overwhelming and her entire body feels warm and light because, even though the festival is about to close, there are still a few stragglers milling around, making the most of their night, of her festival. It's the most rewarding thing she has ever done and it makes her feel incredible. </p>
<p>"I haven't told anyone this," she begins quietly, "because I didn't want to jinx it, but Paul told me that if this made enough money then I could start on my park."</p>
<p>She finally meets his gaze and he is staring at her with pride and admiration and something else that she can't quite place, but it doesn't matter because then he is kissing her. She kisses him back, keeps one eye open so she can see her festival before it's gone, and it's kind of a turn on, witnessing the end result of months of hard work while Ben's mouth is on hers, while his hands are on her body. Festival shmestival, she thinks as her eye flutters closed and she turns all her attention to what Ben is doing with his mouth. </p>
<p>The ride comes to a stop and he pulls away, blushing sheepishly as the carnie tells them to get a room. Ben helps her off the cart, doesn't let go of her hand as they walk through the festival to the exit. Conversation comes easily to them as they walk. Leslie points out everything that is different from last year's festival, impresses him with the budgeting skills she apparently displayed when organising everything. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you were able to take time off work," she says, almost nervously. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I realised why the hell was I working on a Sunday? So I called in sick and drove down."</p>
<p>"Well, I appreciate it." </p>
<p>They stop walking just outside the entrance. Ben stuffs his hands in his pockets, shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot while Leslie glances up at him. </p>
<p>"So-" she begins quietly, chewing nervously on her lip.</p>
<p>Ben leans forward, brings up a hand to cup her face as he kisses her again. </p>
<p>"Wait," Leslie murmurs, pushing him away. It absolutely kills her to do this, but they definitely need to talk about this before starting something neither of them will be able to stop. "I like you too much for this to be a one time thing," she admits. "But you live in Indy and, I know it's only a couple hours away, but I want more than daily phone calls and weekend trips to the city. And what about when you get sent to a new town and you end up settling down in Atlanta-" Ben has actually been to Atlanta, Indiana and it was terrible, but she seems to be on a roll so he doesn't interrupt. He regrets this when it becomes apparent that she has talked herself out of taking a chance on him, on them, in the space of five seconds "-and you fall for someone there and forget all about me. So, I'm sorry, Ben - but I can't do this."</p>
<p>She is gone before he can point out that, while he may live in Indianapolis, his life is very much in Pawnee. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.<br/> </p>
<p>Leslie is surprised when most of her colleagues actually turn up pretty much on time for work the next day. April is two hours late but Leslie is just pleased she's there at all. She has meetings all morning regarding the Harvest Festival. The numbers won't be finalised for a couple days, but Leslie's feeling pretty good about her park. She's not feeling as good about Ben. </p>
<p>She had lain awake most of the night wondering if she should have handled things differently. She's enjoyed having him back in her life too much to let things end like this. Maybe she should call him. Figures she should probably talk to Ann first, before making any rash decisions. </p>
<p>"Hey, Tom," Leslie says, hopefully. "Can you go get me a coffee?"</p>
<p>"No." He doesn't look up from his magazine. </p>
<p>"Will you, please, just go talk to Donna or something?"</p>
<p>"Anything to get out of doing work."</p>
<p>She doesn't bother to point out that he hadn't been doing anything remotely resembling work in the first place. As soon as the door shuts behind him, Ann's number has been dialled. </p>
<p>"Hello?"</p>
<p>"Ann? It's Leslie. Leslie Knope from the Parks Department."</p>
<p>"Yeah, what's up?"</p>
<p>"Nothing really. Just at work, chillin'. Fillin' out paperwork. Jammin' on my planner." She can almost hear her best friend roll her eyes over the phone. "Oh, yeah - Ben turned up at the Harvest Festival last night."</p>
<p>"Ben Wyatt? What did he want?"</p>
<p>So Leslie fills her in on the kiss, not wanting to do long distance and being torn between standing her ground and calling him up to tell him that she's changed her mind. </p>
<p>"Help me, Ann. Tell me what to do."</p>
<p>"If you like him as much as you say you do then maybe you should give it a shot."</p>
<p>Leslie has seriously been considering this since the night before. What's the worst that could happen? They break up and remain friends? They break up and never speak again? He breaks up with her for Hot Rebecca?</p>
<p>"Maybe-" There is some kind of commotion outside. Everyone has started talking over each other and she's pretty sure Jerry is crying. Then she hears Tom:<br/>"J-Shot, good to see you."</p>
<p>J-Shot? That is definitely the surprisingly apt nickname Jean Ralphio had given Ben. Surprisingly apt because he had once admitted to her that he really loves jello shots. </p>
<p>"I have to go, Ann. I'll call you later."</p>
<p>Leslie can't help but smile as she stands in the doorway to her office, watching Ben reconnect with his friends. He rolls his eyes at something April says - the younger girl is holding back a smile; she had always secretly liked Ben - before meeting her gaze. </p>
<p>"Hey," he says quietly. </p>
<p>The noise in the room dies down and she doesn't even care that everyone is watching them because what the hell is he doing here?</p>
<p>"Hey." She steps out of her office, meets him in the middle of the room. </p>
<p>"Do y'all mind if I live tweet this?" Donna asks. "Too late."</p>
<p>"So, I quit my job," Ben tells her, ignoring Donna. All he can focus on, wants to focus on, right now is Leslie. </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, I was thinking about what you said - about me settling down, and the only place I want to settle down is Pawnee. Also, I sold my apartment."</p>
<p>This probably hadn't been the smartest thing to do, especially when Leslie could very much reject him. But he wants her to know how serious he is about starting a life with her.<br/> <br/>"Wh- where are you living?"</p>
<p>"The Four Seasoms."</p>
<p>Leslie regards him for a moment, takes in the earnest look on his face. She has no idea what to say. But she has to say something - Tom is watching them with a gleeful look on his face. Hell, even Ron looks interested. "Why?" She finally asks. </p>
<p>"Honestly, I thought it would be an upgrade from the Pawnee Super Suites. It's not, at all."</p>
<p>"No," she laughs softly. <em>Idiot</em>, she thinks affectionately. "Why did you quit?"</p>
<p>"Oh." He chuckles, a slight blush covering his cheeks. "Because you were right. I want more than a couple phone calls a day and having to drive for hours to see each other. I want a relationship, here in Pawnee. With you."</p>
<p>This is, without a doubt, the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for her. And his eloquence makes her - correctly - assume that he had practised this speech on the drive down, which is adorable. </p>
<p>"Okay," she nods. </p>
<p>"Really?" Ben asks with the goofiest smile. She nods again, grins up at him, so he kisses her. </p>
<p>Leslie knows she shouldn't. Her co-workers are watching - she's pretty sure Donna is taking pictures - but dammit, Ben's cute and she'll make out with him if she wants to.  Eventually, she has to pull away before it gets too heated. Ben sneaks in one last kiss before stepping back. He doesn't let go of her hand. </p>
<p>"So, can I take you out for dinner tonight?"</p>
<p>She has to bite her lip in an attempt to stop a massive smile breaking out on her face. </p>
<p>"Mhmm."</p>
<p>"Okay, great," he ducks his head, almost shyly, which is ridiculous because he's just done this amazing, romantic gesture. This is Ben, however, so it makes sense that it's the asking her out on a date part that will make him nervous. "I'll pick you up at 8."</p>
<p>He stops in the doorway, turns around, gives her the dorkiest, most awkward wave, this time paired with the goofiest smile which she is sure matches the smile on her face. As soon as he is out of sight, Leslie takes a moment to compose herself, this time not attempting to hide her grin, before practically skipping back into her office without a word to her coworkers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What just happened?" Tom asks. "Did you guys know they stayed in touch?"</p>
<p>April shrugs, tells him it's gross because they're old. Donna is mad at herself for not seeing the signs. </p>
<p>"I should have known," she berates herself.</p>
<p>"None of us were to know," Tom reassures her. "I'm as surprised as you are."</p>
<p>Jerry is still crying. Andy seems to have forgotten that Ben left at all. Ron has gone back to his office.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ann picks up on the first ring.<br/> <br/>"Leslie - is everything okay?"</p>
<p>"Can you help me pick an outfit for my date with Ben?" </p>
<p>She has never been more excited for a first date. <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>